I Will Wait For You
by TheFemalePharaoh
Summary: Story set after the final duel. YuugiYami, RyouBakura, SetoSeth, SolomonShimon, DukeSerenity, JouMai, MalikMarik, TeaTristan. I was feeling rather blue today, so I decided to write this. This is a oneshot thing, so please be kind, read and review!
1. I will wait for you

Title: I will Wait For You

Rated: K+

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/General

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

Summary: Yuugi was saddened to see Yami (Atemu) getting ready to leave for the spirit realm. Yami consoles his love with one last song. I saw Futurama "Jarassic Bark". The ending was so sad to me. I love this song though. I do not own "I Will Wait For You" .

* * *

It is finished. 

The final duel was over.

Yuugi won, which meant that Yami must leave.

Yami, although he didn't want to leave, put on a smile and congradulated Yuugi, even though his royal heart was shattering.

"Yami, I mean Atemu, please do not leave me. I love you!" cried out a heartbroken Yuugi as he held onto Yami.

"Yuugi, I wish I could remain here, love. However, I must leave and go back to where I belong...to the Realm of the Dead" whispered an equally heartbroken Yami.

Yuugi just cried, and Yami was weeping silently as well.

Joey and the others were wiping their eyes as this tenderest of moments.

Grandpa took out his hankie and blew his nose. "I'm so happy for Atem, but so sad at the same time."

Mokuba held onto Seto as he cried.

Even the CEO had tears running down his face, although he remained silent.

Ishizu, Odion, and Malik were holding each other as they wept.

Ryou was held by Grandpa.

"Yuugi, my love. I have one last song to sing to you." said Yami quietly.

"Really? I am listening" said a sad Yuugi.

He stood before them all on the dueling platform. He started a portable stereo that he brought with him.

The music started, and Yami, in his beautiful baritone voice, sang:

_**If it takes forever **_

_**I will wait for you **_

_**For a thousand summers **_

_**I will wait for you **_

_**Till you're back beside me, **_

_**till I'm holding you **_

_**Till I hear you sigh **_

_**here in my arms **_

Yuugi looked at Yami with love, joy, and sadness. The others were as well. Yami looked upon them all with love, and upon Yuugi with the purest love imaginable. More weeping was heard. Yami sang on:_**  
**_  
_**Anywhere you wander, **_

_**anywhere you go **_

_**Every day remember **_

_**how I love you so **_

_**In your heart believe **_

_**what in my heart I know **_

_**That forevermore I'll wait for you **_

Serenity was holding on to both Duke and Tristan, crying, "This song is so beautiful!" Tristan was not ashamed to wipe away his tears openly, and neither was Duke.

Ishizu cried as she was being held by Odion and Malik. She was thinking about her love, Shadi. Yami's song pulled at her heart as never before.

"Oh, Shadi! I will see you again one day, my love!", Ishizu wept.

Odion wiped away his tears as Malik did the same to Ishizu as well as for himself.

Although Marik was a psycho, he was still the love of Malik's life. He missed him terribly.

"One day, koi. I will see your handsome face again. Please wait for me. Please." Malik said through his tears.

Odion was beside himself with sorrow.

"Please, Ra...let my eyes behold Rashid's once again, even if it is for but a moment" wept Odion.

Mokuba was still crying and holding on to Seto. Seto even admitted to himself that he missed Seth so bad it hurts. He cried openly this time, manly pride be damned to hell!

"Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"Seth! Oh, Seth! My Priest! Please wait for me as well!" cried Seto in a fit of passion (not sexually).

Ryou wept for Bakura, even though he was a nuisance. "Please wait for me as well, my King of Thieves." Ryou whispered.

Yami still looked at Yuugi as he sang, his voice cracking slightly:_**  
**_  
_**The clock will tick away **_

_**the hours one by one **_

_**Then the time will come **_

_**when all the waiting's done **_

_**The time when you return and **_

_**find me here and run **_

_**Straight to my waiting arms **_

Joey was showing his emotions, not caring who saw him. "I need to call Mai when I get home!"

Tea was still sobbing at Yami's song, "I need to call Kentaro when I get home, too! Oh, poor Yuugi! Poor Atemu!"

"Stay strong, Yuugi!" whispered a mourning Solomon, feeling bad for his grandson and Yami.

"I am so calling Ribbon after this. This is beautiful, yet sad" said a crying Tristan.

"I am here for you, Serenity, I am here." Duke choked out between sobs, still holding onto Serenity.

"I know. Thank you so much, Duke. I love you." cried Serenity.

"I love you too, honey. I love you too!" declared a sobbing Duke.

Yami, nearing the breaking point, decided to finish the last of his farewell gift to Yuugi:

_**If it takes forever **_

_**I will wait for you **_

_**For a thousand summers **_

_**I will wait for you **_

_**Till you're here beside me, **_

_**till I'm touching you **_

_**And forevermore sharing your love **_

Yami stopped singing, signaling the end. He saw the door open and spirits appeared to stand beside him in their Ancient Egyptian finest. There with Yami were Bakura, Rashid, Marik, Seth, Shadi, Mana, Mahaado, and even Shimon.

Yami stepped off the platform and ran striaight to Yuugi, holding him tightly in his strong arms. They both wept bitterly, kissing and whispering "I love you" over and over.

Suddenly, Marik, Bakura, Seth, Rashid, Shimon, and Shadi become solid. They looked back at Mahaado and Mana, who smiled and holding hands.

"We have made you solid, but for ten minutes only. Go and speak to your other halves." said a sad-smiling Mahaado. Mana wept at this sad sight.

Bakura was tackled by a weeping Ryou. The thief, who never showed any emotion except around Ryou, wept bitterly as he held Ryou in his arms.

"I love you, Bakura. Please wait for me." said a crying Ryou.

"I shall. I want no one but you, my angel. No one." whispered a grieving Bakura.

Malik ran straight to Marik, who twirled Malik around in his arms.

"Please, Marik. Please wait for me. I love you too much!" cried a distraught Malik.

"I will wait for you, my beauty. I will. I love you as well" whispered a heartbroken Marik, holding Malik still.

Odion felt arms embracing him. He turned to see a sad, but happy Rashid staring back at him. Odion held onto him as tight as possible.

"Wait. Please wait...for me. Please promise me." pleaded a sad Odion.

"And so I shall, my dearest. See if I do not do so, my precious heart" whispered a breaking Rashid.

Ishizu found herself being picked up bridal-style by Shadi, who looked at her lovingly, yet sadly.

"My beloved, please...please..." Ishizu couldn't finish her sentence, she wept so hard.

"I shall wait for you, my queen. Always. No other woman shall do for me!" declared a feverent Shadi, tears running down.

Solomon was holding onto Shimon for dear life, weeping bitterly. He looked at Shimon with teary eyes.

"No need to say it, dear soul. I shall wait for you. You have my word. I love you!" said Shimon, crying as well.

Seto turned around to see a smiling, yet sad, Seth with his arms outstretched...arms that Seto ran to.

"Do you wish for my to wait for you, my love?" said Seth quietly.

"Please. Please wait for me, my handsome priest." said a crying Seto.

"Of course." said a grieving Seth, holding onto Seto.

"Wait for me as well, Seth? Please?" asked a crying Mokuba.

"You know I shall, little brother Mokuba. When your time comes, I shall be there with open arms like now. I promise!" said a determined Seth, who was holding Mokuba as well.

Madaado interrupted, "I am sorry, but we must leave." Mana waved her wand and at that moment, Yami, Bakura, Rashid, Shadi, Marik,Seth,and Shimon became spirits once again. They were now at the door to the realm of the dead, The door opens.

"Please wait for us!" shouted Yuugi, Ryou, Odion, Malik, Solomon, Ishizu, and Seto.

"And us, too!" yelled Joey, Tea, Mokuba, Tristan, Serenity and Duke.

Then the ground began to shake. The Sennen items were gone forever. The spirits had their parting shots.

"Yuugi! My aibou! I love you and I will wait for you, my hikari!" yelled Yami.

"Ryou, I shall wait for you as well, my snow angel!" shouted Bakura.

"Solomon, my love, I will do the same for you!" said Shimon.

"Seto, my handsome Blue-EyesWhite Dragon! I will see you and Mokuba again one day. I will wait for you both!" declared Seth.

"Odion, dearest.We shall be together again, for I shall wait for you!" shouted Rashid.

"Malik, I will wait for you, my Hikari-pretty! Believe that!" yelled Marik.

"Ishizu, I shall wait for you, my queen!" said Shadi.

The spirits disappeared inside the door to the realm of the dead.

Everyone ran out of the place before it collasped.

After seeing that the place was sealed off forever, everyone headed for home.

* * *

The next day they received CD's in the mail. The song was "I Will Wait For You". Mahaado sent these to them. 

Yuugi listened to Yami's voice sing the song to him. Yuugi cried. _"Please wait, Yami. Please wait, my Pharaoh...my King of Games. Please wait."_

Ryou sobbed as he heard Bakura singing the song to him. _"Bakura, the King of Thieves...the thief that stole my heart long ago...please wait for me."_

Malik was beside himself as he listened to Marik sing to him. _"Oh, Marik, please wait for your Hikari-pretty."_

Solomon wiped away the tears as he heard Shimon singing to him as well. _"Wait for me, my dear Shimon."_

Odion was hoearse from crying upon hearing Rashid singing that song. _"Please remember to wait, love. Remember to wait for me, for I shall surely come and I expect to see my lover's face."_

Ishizu cried as she heard Shadi sing to her. _"Please...wait for me, my prince. So speaks your queen, as you call me."_

Seto wept sorrowfully as he heard Seth's voice serenade him. _"Wait for me, my handsome priest.Please wait for me as well as for Mokie."_

Mokuba bawled next to Seto, listening to Seth as well. _"You promised, Seth. Please wait for us, my biggest brother."_

Yami, Bakura, Seth, Rashid, Shimon, Shadi, and Marik heard their hikaris. They said in unison...

**"IF IT TAKES FOREVER**

**WE WILL WAIT FOR YOU**

**FOR A THOUSAND SUMMERS**

**WE WILL WAIT FOR YOU**

**UNTIL YOU'RE BACK BESIDE US...**

**UNTIL WE TOUCH THE TENDERNESS THAT IS YOUR SKIN...**

**WE SHALL WAIT FOR YOU, OUR PRECIOUS LOVES, OUR HIKARIS...**

**WE SHALL WAIT!"**

* * *

I never wrote a fic like this before, so please go easy on me! 

I love this song.

I heard this on Futurama, when Fry's dog, Seymour, finally passes away. My son and I cried bitterly.

It was sad, yet beautiful.

In the humble opinion of this authoress...THAT was love in its purest form.

Please Review!

Thanks from THE FEMALE PHARAOH! .

_**  
**_


	2. Thanks

I would like to thank the following people who reviewed this story as well as lending their support in my period of depression:

* * *

JOURNEY MAKER...thanks for your support and your reviews! 

ZOO ZOO... thanks to you as well!

PENNY3...thanks for your review. I know that the very thought of Yami with any appliance is not imaginable, but please just go with it for this fic. Thanks again!

SERENIMON02: Thank you ever so much!

SERABO: Thank you as well. This is my fist time doing drama or angst. I was depressed during this time and I thought this might help, and it is helping me work through this blue funk.

HIKARI TOPAZ/YAMI TOPAZ: Thanks foryour review as well. I hope you will enjoy the sequel :The Waiting Is Over".


	3. FYI

**_ATTENTION:_**

**If you have Napster or LimeWire, look up the song, "I will wait for you". I can't remember who actually composed this song, but I knpow that Andy Williams sang this one. I feel that he has the best voice for this.**

**If you do listen to Andy Williams sing this, just imagine that is Yami singing that. I did and I swooned and sobbed.**

**Hope that you all listen to him sing that song.**

**Tell me what you think of that song after you hear it, okay?

* * *

**

**Thanks from THE FEMALE PHARAOH!**


End file.
